Parejas disparejas
by Tomoyo-Chii
Summary: ¿¿como uno que otro romance puede hacer que las amistades acaben o se hagan mas solidas?, malisimo summary, leanlo, esta lindo, dejen reviews please!
1. El principio del fin

Hola, en esta historia solo tomare los personajes como cosplayers, espero que les agrade esta historia que trata de cómo las amistades se pueden llegar a romper gracias a ese monstruo: **_confusión_**

Parejas Disparejas:

En un dia normal en el campus CLAMP estaban los clasicos 7 amigos que se juntaban todos los dias en los recesos, pero hoy seria un dia muy distinto

-sakura tengo algo que contarte

-syaoran, platicame, sabes que puedes contar conmigo en lo que quieras

-pues es que mailing me gusta cada vez mas, todo de ella, su cabello, su cara...todo, bueno casi todo, pero no se que me diria si le pido que sea mi novia.

-pues si no se lo pides nunca lo sabras

-en eso tienes mucha razon, hoy al termino de las clases le preguntare-meilin llego y los separo y les pregunto-

-de que tanto platican??

-de nada-dijeron los dos a coro-se empezaron a reir los dos(sakura y syaoran)

-bueno que les parece si vamos a la cafeteria a tomar algo-dijo tomoyo tomando a mailing del brazo

-me parece buena idea-dijo eriol-oye Syaoran, ven un momento-se acerco Syaoran y eriol le dijo algo en el oido a lo que esto le respondio Syaoran "claro, yo te ayudo"

-Syaoran, en que lo vas a ayudar???-pregunto rika

-no es algo que te competa-respondio eriol bromeando

al oir esto todos se empezaron a reir, eriol siempre hacia esos comentarios, pero no era por grosero ni mal educado si no jugando, el era uno de los chicos mas educados de la escuela, pero tambien muy bromista, tanto que si no lo conoces puedes tener una muy mala o muy buena imprecion de el pero estos amigos se conocías desde hace mucnho asi que no les importaba lo que pensaran los demas, estaban seguros que su amistad iba a ser para siempre, bueno eso creian...

sakura, sientate aquí-dijo Syaoran dandole un lugar el cual estaba en medio de Syaoran y eriol, ese era el favor que habia pedido eriol, meilng lo tomo a mal y tubo que ir por una silla a una mesa que estaba un poco lejos, pero ella no habia escuchado que Syaoran le habia ofrecido su silla, pero estaba tan enojada que no lo escucho.al acabar su almuerzo todos se ivan pero eriol le pidio a sakura que se quedara, que queria hablar con ella un poco, ella se sento

-sucede algo malo?-tomoyo

-no...lo que pasa es que tengo algo que decirte

-si, dime

-es que desde hace un tiempo no he podido dejar de tener un sentimiento, pero no se si sea malo tenerlo

-odias a alguien o algo

-no, mas bien, amo a alguien

-y por que es malo tenerlo? eso es hermoso, deverias de decirselo

-pero no se si sea correspondido

-si no se lo dices nunca lo sabrás

-entonces se lo tengo que decir

-si, y dime, quien es esa chica, la conozco?

-si

-dime!!

-ella...bueno ella...-sakura lo interrumpio

-si quieres me lo cuentas después, cuando te sientas preparado

-no, eres tu, yo te amo, eres la niña mas preciosa que he visto y no he podido dejar de pensar en ti

-oh...pues no se que decir-dijo roja a mas no poder

-si quieres pensarlo...

-no, yo tambien te quiero mucho, eres uno de mis mejores amigo y no se si te habias dado cuanta de que...tu, tu... degustas mucho

-sakura, quieres ser mi novia??

-claro-erio, la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso tiernamente, sakura nunca habia besado a nadie así, era...lo mas tierno, se sentía en las nubes y el bueno el se sentia realizado, era genial besar a la chica que mas amas

después sono el timbre de entrada a la clase de español, eriol y sakura entraron tomados de la mano cosa que les impresiono a todos exepto a sus amigos, esa relacion ya se veia venir, siempre estaban muy felices al verse y estaban como chicle cuando podian estarlo, al final de las clases se fueron al parque que estaba junto al campus como de costumbre a platicar, todos se fueron los unicos que quedaron fueron meiling y Syaoran

-meiling

-si, dime

-esque...quiero decirta algo

-dime

-esque tu me gustas mucho, y –meiling lo interrumpio

-syaoran, quieres ser mi novio??-syaoran se impacto, el queria decirle eso pero que mas podia hacer

-claro que quiero-el la iva a abrazar pero ella lo beso lo cual le parecio a syaoran un poco precipitado, pero eso daba igual, le gustaban mucho los besos repentinos

pasaron los dias y todo iva bien pero habia algo que tenia yamazaqui y era que no le gustaba que sakura estubiera con syaoran por que el estaba enamorado de ella desde hace un tiempo pero el nunca se lo dijo solo se lo quedo para el y sintio que tenia que olvidarla y...

-oye tomoyo-yamazaqui

-dime-tomoyo

-esque quiero decirte algo

-algo grave?

-no, lo que pasa es que desde hace tiempo tu me gustas mucho, y quisiera saber si quieres ser mi novia

-ah...-tomoyo se puso rojisima e impactada-este..., no se...mmmm, la verdad tu me gustas y si, si quiero ser tu novia

-el la tomo entre sus brazos y le dio un beso, para ella era de amora pero para el era un simple beso cualquiera

al entrar al salon tomados de la mano, ahi si TODOS se impresionaron, ellos casi no se lleveven, y a algunos hasta se les hizo raro y creian que estaban bromeando pero cuando el le pidio a asakura que cambiaran de lugar para sentarse con su ahora novio ahi si todos se dieron cuenta de que no era cualquier broma, ahora si iva enserio.

pasaron unos dias y apesar de que sakura y eriol eran novios eriol se empezo a alejar de ella, a ella no le gustaba eso y creyo que eso iva a cambiar perom psaron las semanas y eso seguia igual y sakura se empezo a sentir mal, si en algun momento se peleaban su amistad podria acabar asi que decidio hablar con el:

-eriol, quiero hablatr contigo-sakura

-si, dime mi niña-eriol

-esque yo...la verdad creo que tu te estas alejando mucho de mi

-si, lo se esque me dijeron unas cosas que seguntu has dicho-sakura se impacto y no creia lo que oia, alguien estaba habvlando de ella y lo peor es que su novio lo creia

-si te dijeron algo tenias que decirme, hablarlo para aclarar esto

-lo siento, no queria que tu supieras que me habian dicho, me hicieron prometer que no te diria-sakura impactada decidio algo..-

-que te parece si, me dices que fue y yo te digo si es verdad o no

-esta bien, esque me dijeron que tu decias que me la pasaba pegado a ti y que te chocaba

-y creiste semejante tonteria??yo te quiero, realmente te quiero, no es posible que me hagas hecho esto

-lo siento es que fue...

-quien te lo dijo??

-meiling-sakura sentia que se moria una de sus grandes amigas, inventado cosas que la perjudicarian, no podia creerlo

-ahora mismo me va a oir

-sakura...espera, no le digas, yo se lo prometi

-esta bien pero entiende a mi me gusta estar contigo

-sakura...lo siento creo que devemos terminar-sakura quedo impactada pero de ante mano sabia que no podia hacer nada

-esta bien, creo que es lo mejor-se volteo y empezo a caminar

-sakura-eriol hozo que se detubiera-te quiero mucho, no me vas a dejar de hablar??

-sakura segua volteada-no, no te voy a dejar de hablar, y yo...tambien te quiero-dijo soltando una pequeña lagrima

hola, este es el primer capitulo...creo que no quedo tan mal espero que les haya gustado, voy a hacer todo lo posible por actualizarla por lo menos dos veces a la semana y ojala y no les haya molestado que pusiera parejas disparejas pero conforme va la historia...bueno mejor no les cuento

me despido, besos

...:::Tomoyo-chii:::...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!!! siento no haber escrito antes pero bueno, prosigamos con la historia

CAPITULO 2: Lo Siento Pero...

Sakura y Syaoran estaban caminando y ella seguia un poco triste por el rompimiento con eriol unos dias antes

-sakura, quita esa cara, yo no se que tienes

-mmm...lo siento, estoy un poco deprimida

-...es por eriol??

-no, esque reprobe un examen y no se como valla a salir este bimestre-syaoran no le creyo nada, ella, valla que si quiso a eriol.-y como te va con mei-ling??

-pues se puede decir que bien, pero no se, siento que me ahoga, se la pasa pegada a mi, si no es por el telefono, es en internet, si no en mi casa y de paso entre clases, recesos y la salida, de veras que no me gusta mucho eso

-y por que no hablas de eso con ella??

-por que cuando le dije se puso histerica y mejor le dije que lo olvidara y que rompiamos y se puso a llorar y me rogo que no y pues seguimos juntos

-la has de querer mucho

-honestamente, si, muchisimo

-mmm...oye, en ese lugar venden unos helados riquisimos

-no los he probado

-ven, te invito uno

-esta bien-se acercaron a la barra, el pidio de nuez y ella de capuchino, al irse a sentar sakura volteo hacia una mesa y vio a mei ling con otro chico, besandose, le dio tanta impresion que tiraro el helado y Syaoran volteo y vio aquella escena, se fue corriendo y sakura lo persiguió hasta llegar a un pequeño bosque y vio a Syaoran, llorando en una banca, como mei ling fue capaz???

-mi niño, no llores

-pero esuqe...por que lo hizo

-no lo se, y si hablas con ella?

-no tiene cazo, mañana rompere con ella y sera el fin de todo, hasta de nuestra amistad

al otro dia:

-mei ling, necesito hablar contigo-dijo Syaoran muy serio

-dime mi amor-que hipócrita pensaba Syaoran, después de que lo engaño

-lo nuestro desde este momento ha llegado a su fin

-pero mi Syaoran, yo te amo

-lo siento-ella se fue corriendo del salon y se fue a la cafeteria donde todas las niñas(del grupito de sus amigas con excepción de sakura)estaban platicando y les dijo...

-no puede ser,

-mei, que sucede-dijo tomoyo muy preocupada

-es que Syaoran me corto

-pero, por que??

-no lo se- en ese momento enfrente de la cafeteria pasaron eriol, sakura y syaoran –para mi que sakura fue la que tubo que ver en eso, esa maldita, ella fue

-no creo, ella no seria capaz- dijo rika

-por favor, si ella lo ama, ella lo ha mencionado-dijo tomoyo

-si, pero ella dijo que lo ama por el simple hecho de que es su amigo-la defendio rika

-acaso estas de su lado?-dijo enojada mei ling

-yo no estoy de lado de nadie-se defendio rika

-pues yo ya no le voy hablar-dijo mei ling

pues mientras no se meta copn mi yamazaqui, no hay problema

-------------------------------------0---------------------------------0---------------------------------------0-----------------

mientras...en el salon de medios

-adonde vas sakurita???-pregunto syaoran

-voy a buscar un libro, ojala y ya no este apartado

-yo te acompaño-dijo eriol

-ss,si-dijo sakura un poco sonrojada

-ya tronaron verdad??-pregunto yamazaqui

-si, por que??

-crees que tenga una oportunidad con ella??

-yo creo que si, ella te quiere mucho

-y ya no quiere a eriol?

-no lo se, le voy a preguntar hoy por telefono, haber que me dice

-gracias...yo creo que ya voy a cortar con tomoyo

-por que??se ve que ella te quiere mucho

-porque...yo quiero mucho a sakura, y siento que podriamos llegar a ser algo muy bonito

-bonito???tu nunca usas esa palabra, a duras penas dices padre, se ve que sakura te trae loco

-la verdad si.- llegan sakura y eriol

vamos a la cafeteria-propone sakura

-claro, vamos-dijo muy entusiasmado yamazaqui, al llegar a la cafeteria, sakura saludo a todas, pero lo unico que recibio de mei ling fue una palabra que salia de su boca, pero que habia tanto ruido por unos chicos de la mesa de a lado que no se oyo, mei ling dijo, "ZORRA"

-tomoyo, necesito hablar contigo, me acompañas??-le dijo yamazaqui

-claro, vamos-dijo tomoyo tomando su monedero, caminaron hasta llegar a una ´pequeña banca, lejos del ruido

-tomoyo...yo...quiero que terminemos, la verdad es que yo amo a otra persona y no es justo que yo este contigo si quiero a otra persona

-...e-esta bbien

mmmmm...cada capitulo va a acabar con un rompimiento???...pues quien sabe, pero en este hubo dos, espero que les haya gustado

besos, bye


	3. The Call

Hola, he regresado con este tercer capitulo, espero les guste

Titulo:**_parejas disparejas

* * *

_**

Capitulo tres:**The Calls**

-552-644-758-25, espero haberlo marcado bien

-recidencia kinomoto

-sakura?

-si, quien habla??

-sakurita, soy Syaoran

-hola mi niño, que paso?-sakura

-nada, solo queria platicar-syaoran

-oye, como tomo mei ling lo de su rompimiento-sakura

-supongo que mal, ves que esta medio loquita-syaoran

-medio??-sakura

-jejeje, tienes razon, esta muy loca-syaoran

-no, no como crees??jejeje-sakura

-y que paso, todavía quieres con eriol??-syaoran

-la verdad, si lo quiero mucho, pero solo como mi amigo-sakura

-ya nadie te gusta??-sakura

-no, realmente no, por que??-sakura

-no por nada-sakura

-no tu sabes algo verdad Syaoran??-sakura

-la verdad si pero no te puedo decir-sakura

-que mala onda eh, yo siempre te cuento todo-sakura

-bueno, bueno, solo te voy a decir que alguien esta loco por ti-syaorana

-quien??-sakura

-no, ya te dije mucho-syaoran

-mmmm...lo conozco??-sakura

-no lo se-syaoran

-mmmm...oye, vi a tomoyo llorando pero llego mi hermano y me tube que ir, tu no sabes por que estaba llorando?-sakura

-si, yamazaqui la corto-syaoran

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Cómo???!!!...pero por que?-dijo sakura gritando

-el quiere a otra persona-syaoran

-mmm...el se lo dijo??-sakura

-si, el le explico-syaoran

-voy a hablarle por telefono

-va, y me hablas después

-claro-y cuelgan los dos

sakura subio a su cuarto, saco su agenda y busco a tomoyo

-aquí esta-tomo el telefono -452-366-935-84

-recidencia daidouji-respondio una linda voz

-tomoyo?

-si, quien es?

-soy sakura

-ah...que paso?

-solo queria saber que te pasaba hace rato

-yamazaqui me corto

-no te sientas mal, vas a encontrar quien realmente te quiera

-si, tienes razon-asi se quedaron hablando un buen rato hasta que sakura se acordo que le tenia que hablar a syaoran

-bueno tomoyo, te dejo, tengo que hablarle a alguien

-a quien?

-a syaoran y luego a yamazaqui y quiza le hable a eriol

-ah...ok, hasta mañana

-bye

-75621821482...

-recidencia li

-syaoran, ya le hable a tomoyo

-que paso, como esta?

-bien, la veo mejor, bueno mas bien la escuche mejor

-jejeje...por que no le hablas a mei ling?

-si eso voy a hacer

-mira yo ya me voy, cuando regrese te hablo para ver que te dijo

-vale, bye-sakura

-besos, chao-y colgaron los dos

-haber...aqui esta 7715604582

-si, recidencia fa

-mei ling??

-si, quien es??

-soy sakura

-ah...que quieres??

-uy, que caracter

-que carajo quieres

-nada, solo platicar

-pues yo no quiero platicar y mucho menos contigo

-que te pasa?que te he hecho?

-nada...solo hiciste que syaoran me cortara

-estas loca?yo no hice nada

-sabes que??.. vete a la chingada-asi le colgo y sakura solo puso el telefono en su lugar y se acosto...quien lo iva a creer???mei ling le habia echado la culpa...que hipocrita, si ella lo engaño, engañoa syaoran, y el echa la culpa...

-552-644-758-25...

-recidencia kinomoto

-hola, que paso que te dijo?

-que ya no me quiere hablar, que yo hice que ustedes cortaran

-tu??, tu no hiciste nada, esta idiota, no te preocupes ahoritamismo hablo con ella

-no, syaoran no lo hagas, si no confia en mi no tiene cazo seguir siendo amiga de alguien asi

-tienes razon...pero que hipocrita, ella me engaño y todabia te echa la culpa

-la va a pagar...no se como pero el destino va a hacer que page

pasaron los dias, sakura y mei ling ya no se hablaban sakura y tomoyo eran cada vez mas unidas, yamazaqui empezaba a frecuentar cada vez mas a sakura y syaoran tambien, eriol salia mas con sakura y sakura ya solo lo queria como amigo, valla que si se llevaban muy bien...

estaban sakura y yamazaqui sentados en una banca...

-sakura...yo quiero preguntarte algo

-si, dime yamazaqui

-esque...yo quiero saber si quieres ser mi novia

-...

**_Continuara..._**

Les quiero aclarar que a mei ling le puse otro apellido(sino, seria la prima de syaoran y en la historia no queda eso), le puse fa mei ling, espero que no se enfaden

dios, espero que no se hayan enojado por las palabras obsenas, espero que no se ofendan, ustedes saben que cuando uno se enoja feo dice groserias

ahora, tambien me dijeron un comentario sobre los personajes, que son muy volubles y es verdad pero asi somos, o no??

y ahora les cuento...lei el capitulo uno y vi una falla...si, apenas me di cuenta, cuando eriol se le declara a sakura puse sin querer en el primer dialogo como si estubiera hablando con tomoyo, lo siento, pero lo bueno es que fue la unica falla...no la verdad no, hubo otra pero no importante, desde ahora voy a leer hasta 10 veces lo que escribo, no valla a ser que me equivoque otra vez. .

esperen el proximo capitulo

besos, bye

ツ ...:::Tomoyo-Chii:::...ツ


	4. Una tonteria, una confusion

**hola, este es el cuarto capitulo de este fic, espero me disculpen por no haber subido antes, pero debido a un problema con la pagina no podia y aparte mis queridos maestros nos tienen presionadisimos...pero bueno...empecemos**

**titulo:parejas disparejas**

**

* * *

**

capitulo 4: **UNA TONTERIA,UNA CONFUCION**

nos quedamos en que yamazaqui se le declara a sakura...

estaban sakura y yamazaqui sentados en una banca...

-sakura...yo quiero preguntarte algo

-si, dime yamazaqui

-esque...yo quiero saber si quieres ser mi novia

-mira, la verdad..., me caes muy bien y eres muy lindo...pero por el momento no quiero tener novio-ella volteo a ver a eriol, que estaba pasando cerca de ahi, pero yamazaqui no lo veia, el estaba concentrado en sakura, cada palabra era como un puñal directo al corazon, se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, no las podia contener y salio una...

-yamazaqui...no llores, no por mi

-pero es que yo te quiero mucho

-pero por que?

-por que no eres como las de mas chicas, eres especial, linda, chistosa, agradable y no eres una coqueta de primera eres muy reserbada-sakura se quedo sin palabras... no sabia que responder, el se acerco e intento besarla, esto lo vio tomoyo que iva caminando con mei ling

-tomoyo, ya viste??

-es una una desgraciada, como se atreve, eso no es ser una amiga... con razon estaba preguntandome sobre si me sige gustando yamazaqui

-que te pregunto

-pues veras, me pregunto que si aun me gusta yamazaqui

-y que le contestaste?

-que ya lo habia olvidado

-y es verdad..

-si, solo me cae bien

-...

-pero ella es o mas bien era mi amiga y las amigas no se hacen eso

-eso si, yo que tu le dejo de hablar

-pero por supuesto que le voy a dejar de hablar a la muy infeliz

-yamazaqui, no nos podemos besar-dijo mientras lo alejaba de unos centimetros antes de llegar a su boca

-pero por que?

-por que tu y yo no podemos...tu fuiste novio de tomoyo, ella... es mi amiga y no puedo hacerle esto

-le sigo gustando?

-ella me dijo que no

-entonces... podemos estar juntos...por favor sakura...se mia

-lo siento.. no quiero tener novio ahora- a el le corrio una por la mejilla una lagrima

-no llores-dijo sakura un poco desesperada

-pero...

-yo no valgo ni una lagrima tuya

-si, vales cada una de ellas

-no, no valgo nada-y golapeo una banca

-no, no te hagas daño...

-pero...es que me siento mal, yo no quiero hacerte ningun daño

-ya se!!!

-que?

-que tal si cuando tu tengas ganas de tener novio me dices y haber si lo intentamos...

-mmm...esta bien

-enserio?

-si-de inmediato salio una enorme sonrisa de yamazaqui, quiza an algun momento la tendria entre sus brasos y le podria dar ese beso que no le ha podido dar aun

-bueno...me voy, no quiero llegar tarde a mi casa-dijo sakura parandose de la banca

-esta bien, adios

-bye

-sakura...-sakura voltea y sonrie

-que pasa?

-te quiero mucho-sakura se sonrojo y se fue, yamazaqui solo se le ve una sonrisa, nunca habia sonreido asi. en ese momento llega syaoran

-y que paso?que te dijo?

-ps que no quiere tener novio, que la espere

-lo bueno llega tarde

-si verdad

* * *

al otro dia (sabado) 

-57475188247871...

-recidencia daidouji-respondi una voz acida, irreconocible, era akira, uno de los mejores amigos de tomoyo y mei ling, pero nada mas de ellas, no le hablaba a nadie mas de los amigos de tomoyo y mei ling

-hola, me pasas por fabor a tomoyo?

-no esta

-andale, pasamela

-no, no te la voy a pasar y es mas no le vuelvas a marcar ya hiciste suficiente daño- en ese momento le colgo el telefono a sakura

-dios, que fue eso??-le vino un recuerdo-dios!!!!!cuando me iva a besar yamazaqui ella paso, que tonteria es una confusion- en ese momento sono el telefono

-recidencia kinomoto

-hola mi niña

-syaoran, adivina que

-que?

-yamazaqui se me declaro, me iva a besar pero me quite y tomoyo paso y ahora cree que estoy saliendo como novia con yamazaqui y me dijo akira que no le volviera a hablar a tomoyo

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QQQQQQQUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE???????????!!!!!!! pero que estupidez, tu lo evitaste

-si y pensando en ellla, primero iva a hablar con ella y ahora ya no se que voy a hacer

-quieres que yo hable con ella

-no, supongo que estan con mei ling y ya sabes como es ella

-si, y si tomoyo te deja de hablar?

-pues...no se, no quiero que me deje de hablar

-y si pasa eso que le vas a decir a yamazaqui

-pues que si, yo lo quiero mucho

-bueno, me tengo que ir

-esta bien

-adios-en ese momento colgaron...

* * *

ya el lunes...

sakura llega y se acerca a tomoyo

-tomoyo, tenemos que hablar-parecia que sakura estaba hablando con la pared...-tomoyo...no lo bese...-tomoyo la volveo a ver, rodo los ojos se paro la miro fijamente a los ojos...

-largate, no te quiero ver, me repugnas, eres una...si no quieres que diga otra cosa mejor vete-sakura se fue, ere triste una linda amistad termino gracias a una tonteria, una confusion...

**CONTINUARA...**

****

bueno...una amiga me dijo que estoy loca, me la paso rompiendo amistades, relaciones, de todo, pero realmente asi es la vida de un adolescente, ahora...en unos pocos capitulos vendra unas complicaciones en estos personajes, y pasaran muchas cosas y vendra el final...

esperen el proximo capitulo...

besos, bye

--ツ...:::Tomoyo-Chii:::...ツ


	5. por favor sakura

que ondon??? ando muy feliz y con muchas ganas de escribir...ojala y les guste

Titulo:Parejas Disparejas

* * *

Capitulo 5:**_Por favor sakura..._**

-tomoyo, tenemos que hablar-parecia que sakura estaba hablando con la pared...-tomoyo...no lo bese...-tomoyo la volveo a ver, rodo los ojos se paro la miro fijamente a los ojos...

-largate, no te quiero ver, me repugnas, eres una...si no quieres que diga otra cosa mejor vete-sakura se fue, ere triste una linda amistad termino gracias a una tonteria, una confusion...

-esta bien, pero recuerda que te quiero mucho y que me duela que no creas en mi-dice sakura y se va del salon...afuera se encuentra a syaoran..

-mi niña...que te dijo tomoyo??

-que no me quiere ver

-no le hagas caso...nos tienes a eriol, yamazaqui y a mi

-si pero...

-pero nada...aparta acuerdate que hoy entra kotori...

-si, es verdad...-kotori es una chava que sakura, syaoeran y eriol conocieron cuando ivan en primaria antes de llevarse con los demas...asi que eriol, sakura y syaoran han sido amigos desde hace años, regresando a kotori ella se fue en sexto de primaria cuando ella se fue y entraron a la secundaria se empezaron a llevar con tomoyo, mei ling y todos los demas

(nota, aqui en mexico la educacion se divide en 5 "escalones": kinder o jardin de niños, que dura tres años, primaria, que dura seis años, secundaria y preparatoria que duran 3 años y por ultimo, el nivel superior o bien se llama universidad y la duracion depende de la carrera que eliges y aparte la especializacion, la maestria y el doctorado)

-bueno...ya hay que entrar al salon, si no vamos a perder clase

-si, vamos-en ese momento llega yamazaqui

-buenos dias-dice yamazaqui

-hola-responden sakura y syaoran

-y eriol aun no llega??-pregunta yamazaqui

-no, aun no

-de que hablan-llega eriol por atras de sakura

-de ti-responde sakura

-bien o mal??

-malisimo, la verdad te estabamos esperando, que te crees??crees que son buenas horas de llegar??

-perdon-dice eriol-ahora que me acuerdo no tienes por que regañarme, no tienes derecho

-eso que ni que...ya vamonos a clase-dice sakura

-si vamos-en el momento que entraron se sentian las miradas asesinas de tomoyo y mei ling-sakura retrocede

-sakura, estan locas, vamos, no les hagas caso-dice eriol

-y tu como te enteraste de todo??-dice yamazaqui

-veras...mei ling me pidio que te dejara de hablar y la pregunte por que y me conto todo...

-y tu que respondiste-dijo syaoran mientras se sentaba

-lo mas logico...que estaban loca y que yo no le iva a dejar de hablar por nada-dice eriol sacando su libreta, sakura se fue a sentar donde siempre...atras de tomoyo...

-bueno, se suponia que les iva apresentar a una nueva alumna pero por desgracia no va a venir hasta dentro de una semana-eso hiso mas grande la tristesa de sakura.

La semana fue muy dificil para sakura y para sus amigos, sakura ya no era igual...se empezo a alejar, todos los dias algun tipo de maldad le hacian tomoyo y mei ling o simplemente la empujaban o la intentaban tirar, llego un momento que sakura no aguanto y a la salida se subio a un arbol a llorar, eriol, syaoran y yamazaqui la estaban buscando pero no la encontraron y se rindieron y se fueron todos a la casa de syaoran

-esas son unas malditas, nos cambiaron a sakura-dice syaoran furioso

-si, no se como pueden ser asi...-dice eriol

-si...como la podremos animar-dijo yamazaqui un poco preocupado

-y si le damos un regalo entre nosotros??-dijo eriol

-Al centro comercial-dice syaoran

mas tarde...

-le gustara a sakura???-eriol

-eso espero-dice eriol mientras toca el timbre, sakura abre y los ve, estaba tan triste que ni se dio cuenta de lo que traian

-pasen-dice sakura, ellos pasan

-sakura tenemos esto para ti- dice yamazaqui, sakura ve los regalos

-pero...por que son para mi??-dice sakura sonrojada y sonriendo

-por que queriamos verte asi, sonriendo, feliz y rojita...tan linda que te ves sonriendo-le dice syaoran

-aja, y te queriamos pesir que te cambies de lugar...con nosotros-dice yamazaqui

-eso si que no-dice sakura moviendo la cabeza

-pero por que??-dice eriol

-por que seria como si les tubiera miedo a ellas, y yo no le tengo miedo a nadie

-sakura, si no te pasas de lugar nos llevamos esto-dice syaoran

-pues llevencelo, si no me lo quieren dar realmente...-eriol la interrumpe

-no digas cosas que no son, sakura te queremos y no queremos verte igual de triste, porfavor cambiate de lugar y acepta los regalos, o no me digas que no te gustaron las flores

-o el dije-dice syaoran

-o que no amas los chocolates-dice yamazaqui

-sakura, entiendenos, te queremos

-esta bien...me pasare de lugar

-si, y hay dos lugares libres, le pediremos al asesor que la ponga enfrente de ti para que estemos juntos-dice syaoran

-si-dice sakura muy entusiasmada

continuara...

bueno...hasta que lo termine, estoy muy emocionada ya que se acerca el final y vienen cosas mas agradables...y les quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza...mis maestros no nos dejan ni un dia sin trabajos pesados...en un dia 4 exposiciones...se oye facil verdad...pero no lo es...bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.

esperen el proximo capitulo...

Besos, bye

...:::Tomoyo-Chii:::...


	6. LLEGA fiesta

Hola, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior...pero se va aponer mejor ...

Titulo:Parejas Disparejas

* * *

Capitulo 6: Llega la fiesta!

Despues de tanta insistencia al asesor por fin lograron que sakura se cambiara de lugar, en la segunda clase en la materia de matematicas llego un alumno y le dijo algo a la maestra en voz baja y la maestra dio un aviso

-Jovenes, hoy se incorpora una nueva alumna en nuestro salon- en ese momento entro una chica de ojos azules y piel palida, estatura mediana y sonrisa angelical...todos estaban sorprendidos hasta sus mismos amigos, aunque ya la habian visto por fotos en persona era aun mas hermosa...-su nombre es kotori yoshizumi toriyama, porfavor, sientate atras de kinomoto, kinomoto alsa la mano

-no hace falta la conozco-kotori se acerca a sakura y se abrazan, se para syaoran y eriol y se abrazan como ese dia que kotori se fue a bejin con su familia por los negocios de su papa, aquel dia tan amargo...en el que pensaben que nunca mas se ivan a ver...pero gracias a dios se volvieron a reunir, todos regresaron a su lugar, fue el dia mas feliz para todos en especial para sakura, despues de una semana terrible todo regresaba a algo bonito. en el momento de la salida se fueron todos juntos incluyendo a yamazaqui se fueron a comer a una cafeteria, fueron al parque que siempre visitaban de niños...pero por desgracia el dia se acabo, todos tenian que regresar a casa...

-bueno...nos veremos mañana-dice syaoran para animarlos, nadie de queria ir

-es verdad, mañana nos veremos en la escuela-dice kotori

-si, te llevo a tu casa kotori??-eriol

-esta bien-kotori

-yo te llevo a la tuya sakura-yamazqui

-entonces, nos vemos mañana, te hablo al rato sakura-syaoran, todos toman su rumbo y se van, sakura y yamazaqui pasan por el parque

-te quieres sentar, nececito hablar con tigo-dice yamazaqui

-si-sakura se sienta en una banca y le pregunta-¿que sucede?

-esque...yo queria saber...cuando...ya podriamos ser novios

-...yamazaqui...esque no se

-te quiero sakura y tu lo sabes, por favor dame una oportunidad

-esta bien-en ese momento yamazaqui la abraza y le dice al oido "te amo, eres todo", la suelta y la besa, sakura ve el relog

-es tarde...me tengo que ir

-te voy a dejar-dice yamazaqui

-ok.

la semana paso, sakura y yamazaqui eras mas unidos y su relacion iva muy bien, syaoran aun sin novia pero estaba feliz por que nunca estaba solo siempre estaba con sus amigos, eriol y kotori eran los que mas estaban juntos, se la pasaban hablando por telefono, en el chat, en la escuela, estaban mucho tiempor juntos...

Estaban yamazaqui, eriol, kotori y sakura...

-syaoran cumple años mañana, que tal si le hacemos una fiesta sorpresa-dice sakura

-si, hay que decirle a su mama, nosotros compramos todo y nada mas la señora adorna-dice eriol

-crees que quiera??-pregunta kotori

-si, yo creo que si-dice yamazaqui

-tengo una idea!!!-dice sakura- que tal si mañana actuamos como si nada, no hay que decir nada de cumpleaños ni nada, luego vamos a rentar peliculas, lo llevamos a su casa y ahi ya todo

-es buena idea, hay que invitar a todo el salon-dice eriol

-y a sus amigos de fut ball-dice eriol

-bueno, kotori, hoy en reposteria pedimos permiso de faltar y hacemos invitaciones-dice sakura

-si y yo me hago el enfermo para que llamen a mi mama, que vanga por mi y vamos con la mama de syaoran para pedirle permiso e ir a comprar las cosas-dice eriol

-y yo que hago?-dice yamazaqui

-tu vas a distraer todo el dia de hoy y mañana a syaoran-dice sakura

-si, y nosotras repartimos las invitaciones, ojala y nadie le diga-dice kotori

-no creo...pero bueno hay que empezar-dice sakura, eriol empieza a retorcerce como si le doliera el estomago mucho

-eriol, que ta pasa?-dice kotori muy asustada

-...no que ya empezaramos con el plan?-dice eriol muy serio, todos se comienzan a reir

-eriol a la enfermeria, yamazaqui ve con syaoran, kotori y yo vamos a clase de computacion y pedimos permiso para hacer las invitaciones

-¡¡¡si!!!-dicen todos a coro, todo salio como lo esperaban, sakura y kotori lograron hacer una invitaciones bonitas pero tubieron que prometer que reemplazarian los cartuchos de tinta, eriol se fue con su mama y le dejaron la casa para la fiesta, y yamazaqui logro que syaoran estubiera con el todo el dia sin que sospechara nada.

ya al otro dia al termino de las clases...

-oye syaoran, vamos a tu casa??-dice eriol

-para que quieres ir??-dice syaoran

-esque tengo sed...-dice eriol

-yo tambien-dice kotori

-si, andale-dice sakura

-andale no seas mal plan-dice yamazaqui

-esta bien-dice syaopran, el pensaba, "para eso estan bien, pero para recordar que es mi cumpleaños no, no crei que fuera a pasar algo asi, me hubiera quedado en mi casa"

Al llegar a su casa el abrio la puerta...y derrepente...le cayo confeti, globos y unos gritos que decian ¡¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños!!!!, el impactado sonrio y lo abazaron todos

-pero quien preparo todo??-dice syaoarn

-sakura, syaoran, eriol, yamazaqui y kotori-le dice su mama, el voltea y abraza a sus amigos

la fiesta fue muy buena, por desgracia la fiesta termino, todos poco a poco se fueron regresando a su casa, el unico que quedaba era yamazaqui

-y bien, que te regalaron??

-sakura me dio una bufanda verde...eriol me dio la recopilacion de las mejores canciones del rock y kotori un oso de felpa y tu... me diste el dvd de hellsing...

-que bien...y nada mas te dimos nosotros?

-no, pero son los que mas me gustaron

-bueno, ya me tengo que ir, ya es tarde...

-ok-yamazaqui se fue, iva caminando, eran las 10 PM...habia poca gente...al cruzar la calle...

Continuara...

jajaja, hola, como estan, espero que bien...me costo mucho trabajo este capitulo ya que mis maestros se emocionaron con proyectos y un buen de cosas...me despido deceando que sigan leyendo la historia(aunque sean poquitos los que lo lean)estoy muy feliz .

bueno, me despido, ojala y les haya gustado

besos, bye

...:::Tomoyo-Chii:::...


	7. un accidente, una pelea, una reconciliac

He vuelto, me extrañaron??, no creo... . pero bueno, que tal si comenzamos con la historia, va?

**Titulo:Parejas Disparejas**

**Capitulo 7: _un accidente, una pelea, una reconciliacion_ **

yamazaqui se fue, iva caminando, eran las 10 PM...habia poca gente...al cruzar la calle...lo atropellan, el infeliz que lo hizo tubo el descaro de irse huyendo, llego la ambulancia y de inmediato lo llvo al hospital, le revisaron su mochila (ya que despues de la escuela se fue a la fiesta) y le hablaron a su mama, ella llego de inmediato, al decirle el estado de yamazaqui, le hablo a syaoran para decirle como estaba su amigo, syaoran porsupuesto le hablo a sakura.

-sakura, yamazaqui esta hospitalizado!!!-dice syaoran por telefono

-como que hospitalizado!!??

-si, lo atropellaron, estoy en camino al hospital, pide permiso y voy por ti

-como que lo atropellaron?si voy...-le rogo a su papa, pero la respuesta fue negativa:"ya es tarde, y aparte mañana es sabado, mañana vas a estar ahi todo el dia"

-syaoran, dice que no, que mañana

-pues ni modo, cualquier cosa yo te hablo

-si por favor, cuidalo

-ok, adios-cuelgan, sakura se va a su habitacion, se cambia de ropa y se acuesta, no lo podia creer, solo se quedo dormida, ya en la mañana se paro, se baño y se fue, eran las 10 de la mañana, llego y al primero que vio fue a eriol

-como esta?-dice sakura

-mejor, el doctor dijo que solo tiene un chichon, unos cuantos moretones y un brazo roto, estaba dormido pero esta con syaoran, su mama se fue a cambiarse de ropa, pence que llegarias mas temprano-eriol

-no pude, lo siento-sakura

-yo entre y me pregunto por ti-eriol

-y que le dijiste?-sakura

-que estabas por llegar-eriol

-puedo verlo??-sakura

-supongo que si, es la habitacion numero 456-eriol

sakura toco la puerta, le abrio syaoran

-sakura pasa-syaoran

-gracias-sakura, ve a yama zaqui en la cama, con moretones y un chichonzote en ña cabeza-pero que te hicieron, maldigo al que lo halla hecho-yamazaqui se rie, aunque adolorido

-me atropellaron y hullo, pero ya estoy mejor, gracias por venir

-no tienes que agradecer, para eso soy tu novia-sakura le da un beso en la mejilla

-ya me voy- voy a desayunar algo-dice syaoran

-esta bien-dice yamazaqui

-regresa pronto-sakura

-aja-syaoran

* * *

ya una semana despues, yamazaqui salio del hospital, aun con yezo en su brazo regreso a la escuela 

-yamazaqui!!!!, como estas?-dice un chico de nombre sorata-supe de lo que maso

-estoy mejor, solo este yeso-dice yamazaqui sonriendo y poniendo sus cosas en su lugar-ok, me voy a mi lugar-dice el chico

-esta bien-dice yamazaqui

-si-sorata choca con sakura-bueno veo que ya tienes mejor compañia

-jajaja...mejor vete con arashi si no te pega-dice sakura

-que chistosa-dice sorata y se va

-hola, crees poder escribir o quieres que yo te pase los apuntes?

-no te preocupes sakura, tengo el yeso en la mano izquierda-dice yamazaqui, en ese momento llega syaoran

-ah, es verdad-sakura pone sus cosa, sin darse cuenta que a yamazaqui le cuesta trabajo quitarcela, ya sakura se da cuenta hasta que ya se la quito (que despistada no?)

en el dia les fue bien, aunque yamazaqui tenia un poco de problemas con el yezo...pero todo paso, a la otra semana ya todo estaba bien, el sin yezo, su relacion con sakura iva muy bien, la escuela genial, todo iva bien, para sakura, syaoran, eriol y kotori todo iva tranquilo a la normalidad, solo que mei ling y tomoyo no dejaban de ser las mis mas arpias...bueno mas bien solo mei ling por que tomoyo ya se habia tranquilizado, realmente ya no le tenia ningun rencor hacia sakura, hasta habia pensado en volver a hablarle...pero como lo tomaria su amiga mei ling???

-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿CCCCOOOOOOOMMMMMMMOOOOOOOO??????????-grito mei ling horrorizada-como que le quieres hablar a la cualquiera esa, estas enferma o que??

-no, no es eso, solo que ya no la odio, pero yo creo que lo mejor seria hablarle, para que seguir molestandola si ya no me da risa ni nada??

-pues a mi si me da risa, no le puedes hablar, te lo prohibo!!!-le dice mei ling muy muy seria

-como dices??que me lo prohibes???jajajaja...tu no me prohibes nada!!!le voy a comenzar a hablar y punto, yo decido lo que hago no tu

-ah...este...es verdad-dice mei ling-lo siento-ella pensabe"que le pasa, ya cambio mucho" ella tenia la creencia de que todo iva a ser a su antojo, pero estaba muy equibocada...cuanto tomoyo se fue de la casa de mei ling dies minutos despues de la discucion mei ling penso. "si pierdo a tomoyo...que hare??no tengo amigos, pero por que, si soy agradable, fiel a mis amigos, agradable, no envidiosa...que es lo ¿¿¿que hago mal??mmmm...puede que la pueda convencer de no hablarle a sakura"

-mmmm...tomoyo trajo paste-dice eriol

-pues vallan a comer-dice sakura-total, ustedes se siguen llevando con ella

-pero tu...-dice syaoran

-yo que??-sakura

-nada, vamos-le dice a todos eriol, tomoyo habia llevado un pastel para que todos del salon comieran, eriol y los demas ya ivan pero tomoyo les gano

-tomen una rebanada-todos toman una menos sakura, como iva a hacerlo si ya no se hablaban, no estaba loca, pero tomoyo tomo una rebanada y la puso enfrente de sakura-toma sakura-sakura levanta la cara la ve, esa sonrisa con la que se veian cuando eran amigas, sakura no queria aceptarla pero volteo a ver a sus amigos y ellos le hicieron señas de que la aceptara, sakura, la acepto y tomoyo se sento y comenzaron a platicar. tomoyo en ningun momento toco el tema de yamazaqui, solo comenzaron a hablar como si nada, todo a la normalidad, como si en ningun momento se hubieran dejado de hablar, pero...

-tomoyo, vamonos, acompañame al baño-le dice mei ling a tomoyo

-no, estoy platicando-tomoyo

-esta bien-mei ling dice eso y se va, voltea a ver a los amigos de sakura y ve que se estan burlando de ella

-mei ling me dijo que...trono con syaoran por tu culpa

-no no es eso, te voy a decir la verdad, un dia estabamos hablando syaoran y yo sobre como ivan las cosas entre ellos, derrepente sin darnos cuenta ya estabamos en el parque, fuimos a la heladeria, pedimos helado y todo, pero al voltear la vimos, a mei ling acompañada de un chico

-y que, quiza solo estabn platicando-tomoyo

-si, eso esperaba, pero lo que no se esperaba fue que mei ling lo tomo de la barbilla y lo beso, dios como me enoje ese dia por eso, de ver la expresiond e syaoran, el no pensaba en cortarla, pero no se...al otro dia la vio y la trono, no se por que ella me echo la culpa por sus tonterias

-yo no sabia eso- en ese momento suena la campana para la cuarta clase(cuando se dio el pastel y la conversacion era la tercera, no asistio el maestro asi que no hubo clase)-y...bueno, me entere de que tu no habias besado a yamazaqui ese dia

-no, no lo bese, el me iva a besar pero me quite por que pence en ti, primero que nada tenia que hablar contigo

-pence que si lo habias besado, pero ahora que lo pienso, el me trato horrible, en realidad no me queria como ¿¿¿dejarte de hablar por alguien como el??? bueno, creo que fue por que eramos amigas y las amigas no andan con los ex-novios de sus amigas, es como si en ese momento yo andubiera con eriol

-no es igual, por que en ese momento aun sentia cariño por el, pero detodas formas tu ya no querias con el, si tu andubieras con algun ex-novio mio no importaria por que ya a ninguno lo quiero, bueno a eriol si por que es mi amigo, pero si kotori o alguien de mis amigas andubiera con el no me enojaria, ya que no lo quiero como novio, si no como un gran amigo mio

en ese momento entra el maestro de fisica...

-jovenes, hoy se incorpora un nuevo alumno a la este salon-en ese momento entra un chico, de ojos azules y bastante atractivo, para suerte de mei ling le toco que el se sentara atras de ella

-hola-le dice mei ling al chico

-hola, soy clef-dice el cavo con una voz muy varonil pero muy sensual al mismo tiempo

-mi nombre es mei ling-dice sonriendo coquetamente

**Continuara...**

hola de nuevo, dios como es mei ling verdad...y ese chico...no me digan que van a ser feliz pareja...T.T aun no se lo que si se es que ya merito finaliza, ojala y la gente que se tome el tiempo para leerla le guste y la siga leyendo, sin mas que decir

Besos, Bye

...:::Tomoyo-Chii:::...


	8. vendeta

Hola, hoy comienzo el nuevo capitulo, estoy feliz, ya que ya merito se finaliza mi historia .

ok, empezemos

Titulo:Parejas Disparejas

**capitulo 8:_vendeta..._**

una semana despues de la llegada de clef, estaba mei ling y tomoyo sentadas platicando en una heladeria del centro comercial

-y sakura despues salto y se cayo...jajajaja

-ya puedes dejar de hablar de ella, desde que le volviste a hablar no dejas de estar con ella o hablar de ella, no se como la puedes querer tanto

-quiza es por que si a ella yo le hablo de ti me escucha sin decir nada y si le pido opinion siempre es para que a mi me convenga no a ella...

-que me quieres decir??-mei ling

-que me harta que me quieras obligar a algo, como a dejarle de hablar,como cuando me reuse a dejarle de hablar a syaoran, te pusiste histerica, como loca, no se como te soportas a ti misma...eres de lo peor

-no me digas eso, se que me he equivocado, y te pido disculpas-dice mei ling y tomoyo la interrumpe

-disculpas?? siempre pides disculpas y siempre vuelves a cometer los mismos errores

-...-se queda sin que decir mei ling, piensa "esta bien, tiene un poquito de razon, pero como no me voy a enojar, se me hace mala onda que no quiera hacer lo que yo le pida" en ese momento llega clef

-hola-clef

-hola, que haces aca?-tomoyo

-no, dejalo, que se siente-mei ling

-gracias-dice clef y se sienta,-bueno vine para comprar algo en la floreria

-ah...bueno ya me voy, hago mal tercio-dice tomoyo, toma su bolso y se va

-este...mei ling...yo queria decirte que me gustas mucho y queria preguntarte si quieres ser mi novia

-claro, si si quiero ser tu novia-mei ling lo toma de la barbilla y lo besa

-esta bien, te creo, bueno me tengo que ir-clef

-ok, lastima, bye-clef sale, en ese momento entra un chico, era hideki, el chico con el que mei ling engaño a syaoran

-hola mei ling-hideki

-hola, como estas-mei ling

-bien, es que yo queria pedirte person, no te merecias lo que te hice-el pensaba, "la verdad si te lo merecias, eres una"

-si no importa, ya te habia perdonado-ella pensaba "wii!! me tenia que rogar, y si me llega...pues le digo que si"

-queria preguntarte que si quieres regresar con migo, es que yo te quiero mucho-hideki

-claro, si quiero regresar con tigo, tu sabes que me enamore de ti- "ojala y esta ves no me engañe con otra,realmente lo quiero"

-bueno, hace rato me hablo mi mama, tengo que regresar ya a mi casa-hideki

-esta bien-la toma de su cara y le da un beso

hideki sale y se sienta junto a clef

-te dijo que si??-le dice clef a hideki

-si, la muy ...me dijo que si, otra ves me engaña!!!-hideki a clef

-y a mi tambien, yo pence que ya habia aprendido-clef

-si, despues de que me engaño con el idiota ese...-lo interrumpe clef

-no es idiota, hable con el, es buena onda, no tienes por que ofenderlo...a el tambien lo engaño-clef

-eso si, "esa" nos la va a pagar...

-si-clef

-jajajajaja-hideki

* * *

mei ling y clef seguian siendo novios, mei ling tambien se las arreglaba para estar con hideki...pero lo que ella no sabe es que clef y hideki son muy buenos amigos, y estan creando una venganza...no va a ser la gran cosa pero para ella va a ser feo, por que ella realmente quiere mucho a los dos, esta muy confundida, con quien se quedaria??, los dos eran practicamente iguales...tiernos y lindos, como elegir a fuerza a uno??

estaba hideki y mei ling estaban sentados platicando, clef paso y hideki lo ve y besa a mei ling

-que es esto??-grita clef y los separa

-de que hablas-le dice hideki a clef

-ella es mi novia-clef

-no es mia-hideki

ellos empezaron a discutir, claro como si no se conocieran, hata que llegaron a una conclucion

-alto!!!callate idiota-diceindole a hideki-mei ling, por que lo besabas?-clef hacia mei ling

-este...es que yo estoy muy confundida, y a los dos los quiero pero

-como que a los dos??-dice hideki

-por favor, denme tiempo-mei ling

-tiempo???tiempo el que perdi con tigo-clef-eres una ...te atreviste a engañarnos

-si, sabes por que te engañe la ultima ves??por que yo se que me estabas engañando con el niño ese y ahora, que te doy otra oportunidad veo que no vas a cambiar, ahora todo sentimiento que tenia hacia a ti ha cambiado...te odio-hideki

-yo igual, eres una...mejor me ahorro mis palabra-asi se da la vuelta y se va clef

-adios-se va hideki

ya el lunes mei ling va a la escuela e intenta hablar con clef pero el solo la rechaza.Mei ling estaba muy triste, ella los queria realmente, pero por tonta le paso eso.ahora tiempo despues ella le intenta hablar a sakura y a los demas, pero lo unico que recibe es el rechazo social, que hipocrita, despues de todo lo que hizo...

-me duele horrible el estomago-dice syaoran

-otra vez???-dice su mama-te llevare al doctor

**_continuara..._**

hola, este capitulo ha finalizado, ahora sufrio mei ling jajajaja... ahora, ya mero, ya mero, mas cambios en la vida de estos jovenes...espero la sigan leyendo, cualquier duda o comentario a ladysakurafer de hotmail

Besos, Bye

...:::Tomoyo-Chii:::...


	9. que confusion!

HOLA, es te es el capitulo numero 9, espero que les gute

Titulo:Parejas Disparejas

**_Capitulo 9: QUE CONFUSION!_**

me duele horrible el estomago-dice syaoran

-otra vez???-dice su mama-te llevare al doctor

era viernes , el doctor lo mando a internar, tenia apendicitis, lo tenia que operar al siguiente dia...

-sakura, me acaba de hablar la mama de syoran, que tiene apendicitis y que ya lo internaron para operacion-eriol a sakura por telefono

-como??, por eso los dolores tan fuertes de los ultimos dias-sakura

-si, mi papa me va a llevar al hospital??, quieres que valla por ti???-eriol

-espera, ahora mismo le digo a mi papa-sakuar fue a la habitacion de su papa, y como se esperaba le dio la misma respuesta de cuando atropellaron a yamazaqui "no!", sakura se fue enfadada y le dijo a eriol

-mira, dice que no, pero es mi niño syaoran, asi que esperame en la esquina de mi casa...me escapare, regresare en la mañana y hare como si me hubiera quedado en mi habitacion toda la noche

-segura??-eriol

-si-sakura se vistio, salio por su ventana, se agarro de un arbol y se bajo, se fue corriendo y gracias a dios ahi estaba el coche del padre de eriol, llegaron al hospital

-señora, como esta syaoran-sakura pregunta muy espantada, tan espantada que no saludo ni a yamazaqui

-calma, esta bien, esta tranquilo como si nada, no es nada grave-la mama

-que alivio-sakura

-te dejo tu papa venir tan tarde??-la mama

-no, me escape-al oir esto todos se impresionaron...sakura nunca desobedecia

ya al otro dia eran las seis, la operacion comenzaba a las dies, todos ya habian dormido al menos una hora pero sakura no, se fue a su casa y furmio tres horas, se levanto y se regreso al hospital, gracias a dios todo salio bien, tan bien que el somingo salio del hospital y ya se puedo ir a la escuela el miercoles

-syaoran, como te sientes??-sakura, que le quita la mochila y se la pone en su lugar

-bien, un poco devil, mas bien con sueño pero mejor, gracias sakura, tu me fuiste a ver todos esos dias-syaoran.en ese momento llega yamazaqui y los va a saludar, el dia para yamazaqui fue malisimo, sakura ni lo pelo, se la paso con syaoran, que le sucede?? el se preguntaba, hasta que llego a una dolorosa conclusion, el fue en la tarde a ver a syaoran

-que onda??-yamazaqui

-hola-syaoran

-vine a hablar con tigo-yamazaqui

-de que, que paso??-syaoran

-es que estos dias me di cuenta de algo...cuando me atropellaron, a sakura no la dejaron salir?? verdad

-si-syaoran

-pero con tigo ella se escapo sin dudarlo, ella los dias que estube en cama no fue todos, fue un dia si y uno no, y con tigo fue todos los dias, tantas cosas...y la forma en que estaba asustada por lo tuyo y con lo mio estaba mas calmada...si te das cuenta tu la importas mas, la pence mucho y llege a una conclusion...ustedes deven estar juntos, tu la amas y ella te ama a ti

-pero yamazaqui, tu la quieres yo no puedo hacerte esto-syaoran

-si, pero prefiero que ustedes sean felices a que ella sin darse cuenta te ame y tu no la tengas en tus brazos, me sentiria peor, hoy ire y la tronare, hablare con ella y...ustedes se uniran como la pareja que estan destinada a ser

-gracias, no se ni que decir

-no me tienes que decir nada, bueno me voy, tengo que hablar con ella-yamazaqui

-esta bien...bye

-adios-yamazaqui sale, llega a una casa blanca con un arbol de cerezo en la parte derecha y uno de melocoton en la parte izquierda, toco el timbre plateado con detalles de estrellas al rededor, toca el timbre y sale esa chica esa chava con ojos verdes y cabello castaño, con una sonrisa y diciendo "hola" el pensaba, "como decirle que ya no, que todo ha acabado por que ella le pertenece a otra persona"

-Hola sakura, tenemos que hablar-yamazaqui se aleja dos pasos, sakura toma una chamarra ligera, se la pone y se van, llegan al parque ese parque en el que pasaron tantos momentos juntos, tantos momentos magicos...

-yamazaqui-dice sakuar mientras se sienta en una banca

-es que, han pasado tantas cosas durante este tiempo y he llegado a la conclusion de que tu a mi no me quieres, no como yo quisiera que me amaras

-pero yo si te quiero-sakura

-sakura, piensa, me quieres mas de cuando eramos amigos??

-no, si...no se

-piensa, hay alguien que con el tiempo la quieres cada ves mas y que cada que lo ves o escuchas su voz palpita tu corazon mas rapido, eso yo sentia por ti pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba me resigne y ahora te amo pero te amo como amiga, hay alguien que te ama como amiga pero que te amaria mucho mas si fueran novios, si llegaran a ser algo mas, piensalo...

-yamazaqui...estas tronando con migo???

-si, sakura, es por ti, por tu bien...date cuenta, analiza cada sentimiento y encontraras a esa persona

-pero como, quien es?? tu lo sabes??

-si, lo se perfectamente, pero yo no lo puedo decir tu te tienes que dar cuenta de quien es

* * *

los dias pasaron, yamazaqui empezo a interesarse por la lectura y un dia hubo una exposicon y al llegar a los libros de el autor gabriel garcia marque al tomar el libro "el amor en tiempos de colera" su amno choco con la de una chica, una chica con bellesa inmensa, ojos azules como el mar, cabello azul cual turqueza y piel palida como la nieve 

-disculapa, tomalo-dice la chica

-.no, no hay problema, tomalo tu-dice yamazaqui,ella toma el libro y lo paga-quieres ir a tomar algo a la cafeteria que esta aqui enfrente??

-si, me encantaria-llegan a la cafeteria el se acerca a la barra y pide un capuccino para ella y el pide un expresso, le dan el pedido y lo lleva a la mesa

-como no se que te gusta te pedi un capuccino-yamazaqui

-si, esta bien-toma su cafe y le da un sorbo- y a todo esto como te llamas??-pregunta la chica

-mi nombre es yamazaqui, y el tuyo

-me llamo umi

-que lindo nombre...

**continuara...**

nota de la autora:_ hola, ya este es el penultimo capitulo de la historia, el proximo es el final, espero lo lean_

Besos, Bye

**...:::Tomoyo-Chii:::...**


	10. Im with you

HOLA, ESTE ES EL CAPITULO FINAL...T.T

Titulo:Parejas Disparejas

_**Capitulo 10: Im with you**_

* * *

sakura, ya estaba demaciado confundida, ya sabia que realmente no amaba a yamazaqui pero entonces a quien amaba...estaba preocupada...como salir de ese dilema??. Mientras tanto el mismo dia en que syaoran habia salido del hospital, eriol y kotori comenzaron a ser novios se llevaban tan bien y se peleaban siempre, para todos era realmente divertido ver a esa pareja,siempre juntos y divirtiendose, pero cuando estaban solos era magico, ellos sentian esas maripositas y como la adrenalina vibrava por sus venas.y yamazaqui comenzo a salir con umi, se llevavan tan bien y viven muy cerca, de hecho a la vuelta, se veian todos los dias de hecho ella queria con yamazaqui y el con ella...yamazaqui le pidio que fuera su novia, ella dijo que si

ya un jueves...

sakura estaba muy apresurada, se le habia olvidado hacer la tarea de la miss julie, la maestra mas estricta, la de ingles...tomoyo estaba con ella ayudandola y llego mei ling y le ofrecio galletas a tomoyo, ella tomo una y le ofrecio a sakura, sakura le dijo "NO" con un tono de voz muy acido y grosero, mei ling se fue con la cabeza abajo, sakura la hizo sentir mal, ella cuando eran amigas nunca le habia hecho ninguna groseria

-sakura, por que le hiciste eso???-tomoyo

-tomoyo...crees que le voy a hablar como si nada???despues de todo lo que hizo???-mei ling regreso y le pregunto a sakura

-oye, por que no hablamos??creo que nuestra amistad aun se puede salvar-mei ling

sakura se rio en un tono burlon- crees que despues de todo lo que hiciste y dijiste vas a volver a ser miamiga, no te mereces ni que te dirija la palabra-dijo sakura

-pero entonces por que si le hablas a tomoyo??-mei ling

-por que me cae bien, y su amistad es muy honesta, no se por que lo haces tu...pero no quiero volver ni a hablarte-mei ling se salio del salon pensaba "dios, no quiero quedarme sola, y poco a poco mis migos se van...y lo peor es que sakura tiene razon, el intentar volver a hablarle es solo por que se me estoy quedando poco a poco sola..."

los dias pasaban y un viernes en la noche, no habia nadie en la casa de sakura, su papa aun no llegaba de trabajar, y como vivian solo ellos dos, y empezo a llover fuerte, sakura estaba espantada y le hablo a syaoran para entretenerse un poco, ella le comento que estaba sola y como syaoran vive a la vuelta de la casa de sakura se fue corriendo a su casa y se pusieron a cenar, syaoran hizo unos sadwiches y sakura saco un pastel que habia hecho unas horas antes y preparo unas malteadas...comieron bien rico, se rieron y dieron las 9 de la noche la lluvia habia parado, el cielo empezaba adespejarse y la luna se comenzo a ver, el padre de sakura hablo y dijo que iva a llegar muy tarde que no se preocupara y que cerrara todo bien, sakura y syaoran salieron a ver a luna a la terrasa de la habitacion de sakura, era un momento romantico, cuando la luna se vio por completo syaoran volteo a ver a sakura pensaba: "dios, se ve tan fabulosa, la luna se refleja en sus bellos ojos verdes y esa cabellera castaña" sakura volteo y vio que syaoran la estaba viendo ella tambien se le quedo viendo y se quedaron asi durante un tiempo hasta que se percataron de lo que sucedia a su alrededor y voltearon a ver la luna de nuevo, sakura pensaba " que pasa??por que me lo quede viendo sera que..." syaoran interrumpio sus pensamientos

-sakura, hay algo que tengo que decirte-syaoarn

-dime, que pasa??

-es que...yo...bueno, desde hace un tiempo queria decirte que me gustas mucho y que te quiero mucho-syaoran se paro y vio hacia la estrella polar-para mi siempre has sido la persona que mas quiero-el se quedo callado como esperando una respuesta y sakura se quedo sentada con la mirada hacia abajo hasta que por fin hablo- yo tambien te quiero mucho, eres muy especial y no se, estoy confundida, te quiero pero no se de que manera...quiero darte una respuesta ya pero-syaoarn la interrumpio

-no te apresuro, cuando lo sepas me lo diras...el tiempo lo decidira-dijo syaoran, sakura se lo quedo a los ojos y de rrepente, sakura acerco sus labios y lo beso el sedio fue magico...-sakura, se mi novia

-mi niño, claro que si-dijo sakura mientras lo abrazaba...

en el otro lado de la ciudad,

-tomoyo, me gustas

-como??este...es muy repentino-tomoyo

-lo se, pero por favor, acepta, si no te arriesgas...

-esta bien-tomoyo se acerca a clef y se abrazan a la luz de la luna

* * *

ya despues, umi era buena amiga de todos, el 14 de febrero se juntaron a ver el aterdecer en el parque, ese parque en el que se vivieron tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, para ser exactos en dos meses...dos largos meses en que se lloro, se sonrio, se hirio, se odio pero sobre todo, se amo, sakura, syaoran, yamazaqui, eriol, tomoyo, kotori, umi, clef...estos amigos felices, todos con novio(a)

al principio: tomoyo & yamazaqui, eriol & sakura, mei ling & syaoran/hideki???

despues: sakura & yamazaqui, eriol & nadie..., syaoran & nadie..., tomoyo & nadie...,mei ling & hideki/clef

al final: Sakura & Syaoran,Yamazaki & Umi, Eriol & Kotori, Tomoyo & Clef, y mei ling...SOLA!!!!!!!JAJAJAJA...

para finalizar esto, les digo que siempre que pase algo salgan adelante, no traicionen a sus amigos, no crean en todos los rumores, nunca anden con dos personas al mismo tiempo y sobre todo: NUNCA DEJEN DE SONREIR, VIVAN Y AMEN!!!!!si aun no encuentran a la persona ideal...no decesperen, algun dia llegara.

* * *

hola, ya acabe uuufff!!!!que cansado!!!!jeje... bueno, les quiero dar las gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer este insignificante fic pero que lo hice de todo corazon para ustedes, estoy ya pensando en una nueva historia...pero aun me falta inspiracion, y estoy pensando en re-editar la historia de juntos por la eternidad, no quede contenta del todo.

le quiero dar las gracias a los que me mandaron reviws y su apoyo a esta loca:

gabyhyatt, gracias, tu seguiste la historia hasta el fin

amelia salazar, gracias por tu comentario

gir ginji, gracias por tu buena vibra

nadja 100, gracias 1000 veces por leerla

yukime, gracias por tu opinion, fue realmente muy valiosa .

zaira: gracias por tomar tu tiempo para leerla

david: gracias por los animos

pedro:gracias por las porras

y gracias a todos por leerlo, ojala y les haya gustado tanto como a mi, y estaba pensando en una secuela...pero aun lo estoy pensando.

Besos, Bye

...::::Tomoyo-Chii::::...


End file.
